Well-established power distribution systems exist throughout most of the United States, and other countries, which provide power to customers via power lines. With some modification, the infrastructure of the existing power distribution systems can be used to provide data communication in addition to power delivery, thereby forming a power line communication system (PLCS). In other words, existing power lines that already have been run to many homes and offices, can be used to carry data signals to and from the homes and offices. These data signals are communicated on and off the power lines at various points in the power line communication system, such as, for example, near homes, offices, Internet service providers, and the like.
Power system transformers are one obstacle to using power distribution lines for data communication. Transformers act as a low-pass filter, passing the low frequency signals (e.g., the 50 or 60 Hz) power signals and impeding the high frequency signals (e.g., frequencies typically used for data communication). As such, power line communication systems face the challenge of communicating the data signals around, or through, the distribution transformers. Power line communications systems typically have a bypass device at installed each transformer. Other PLCS may communicate to the customer premises via a wireless link instead of via the low voltage power lines.
Tree limbs and other vegetation may sometimes make contact with power line conductors such as medium and low voltage power lines. The contact may be due to a tree limb breaking from the trunk of the tree, the result of growth, the result of wind urging the limb against the conductor intermittently, or a combination thereof. Thus, there is a need for a power line communications system that can detect the contact (or near contact) of vegetation (or other object) with the power line conductor. This and other advantages may be provided by various embodiments of the present invention.